Jawaban
by gyurachi
Summary: —seperti tombak yang menghancurkan seonggok perisai tua, kamu datang. Mengejarku, dan mengembalikan satu persen harapan yang tersisa untuk tetap melihatmu yang ada di belakang. #BiweeklyPrompt5


(p.s: bisa bayangkan grafk(?)nya itu kayak Byousoku 5 cm ep1 yah. Saya dapet inspirasi dari sana soalnya. Mwihihihi.) **–** (Tambahan: di sini ceritanya si Doraemon udah gaada. Semacam cerita setelah Doraemon the Movie: Stand by me^-^)

.

Hari kelulusan telah tiba, saatnya mereka berpisah.

Nobi Nobita, 12 tahun, telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan nilai yang sangat mengejutkan. Semuanya terkejut akan perbedaan yang diciptakan oleh Nobita pada saat itu. Bahkan sang bunda pun menangis haru saat mendapat berita yang amat mengejutkan itu dari sang wali kelas. Anaknya yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapat nilai 8 pada setiap mata pelajaran, sekarang malah mendapat nilai yang sempurna pada setiap mata pelajaran untuk ujian akhirnya.

Hanya karena kehilangan satu orang, 'si pecundang' sudah berubah.

**.**

**Jawaban ****© gyurachi**

**Doraemon © Fujiko Fujio**

**Nobita-Shizuka | T for safe – Romance/Friendship | canon/AR**

**.**

**#BiweeklyPrompt5: **_Saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang lihat Nobita tidak?"

Salah seorang siswi yang yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas di kelas Nobita bertanya kepada beberapa temannya yang masih sibuk mengobrol di dalam kelas. Seharusnya mereka akan melakukan sesi foto bersama, tapi sang tokoh utama justru menghilang di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang mau ke ruang guru sebentar." Yang lain menyahut.

Siswi berambut hitam panjang itu mendengus kesal saat mendengar jawaban dari orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Nobita. Setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman yang sudah memberikan informasi berharga kepadanya, ia berlari keluar kelas. Melewati koridor dengan tergesa-gesa, sambil mengomel di dalam hatinya.

Selain jadi jenius dadakan, Nobi Nobita jadi suka pergi sendiri sesuka hati.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

Dengan sopan, wakil ketua kelas itu membuka pintu guru. Ekspresinya berubah, jadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Senyum manispun terukir di wajah cantik seorang Shizuka Minamoto. Membuat beberapa guru yang berada di sana membalas senyumnya dengan sapaan hangat.

"Oh, Shizuka. Ada apa?" Wali kelas mereka—Ganari—yang sepertinya akan keluar mendekati Shizuka. Beliau tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Anu, _Sensei_, apa tadi Nobita ke sini?" tanyanya. "Aca foto bersama kelas kita akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tapi dia malah menghilang."

Ganari mengangguk, kemudian tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Tadi dia memang di sini. Baru saja dia keluar."

Sorot matanya berubah, ia terlihat kecewa karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Nobita di ruang guru. "_Sensei _tahu Nobita ke mana?" Shizuka masih belum menyerah.

"Saya juga kurang tahu. Mungkin ke kelas lagi?" jawab sang guru, ia tampak mengingat-ingat percakapannya tadi dengan murid berkacamata—kalau-kalau Nobita menyinggung soal tempat selanjutnya yang akan ia datangi. "—Ah, tadi dia juga minta kunci untuk ke atap. Mungkin dia di sana."

Shizuka melebarkan matanya. "Eeeh? Ke atap? Sungguh, _Sensei_?"

Ganari mengangguk.

Shizuka tersenyum lega. Jarak dari ruang guru ke atap tidak terlalu jauh. Seharusnya ia bisa mengejar Nobita sebelum ia pergi lagi. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_!"

.

.

.

Shizuka berlari secepat yang ia bisa, butuh waktu tiga puluh detik untuknya agar bisa melihat tangga menuju atap.

'Yosh_, pasti masih di sini_.' Ia membatin. Shizuka sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Nobita pergi ke tempat selain ruang kelas mereka. Acara foto bersama akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Waktunya masih cukup banyak untuk menyeret Nobita ke kelas.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelahnya ia melangkah dengan pasti, menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang bisa dihitung oleh jarinya. Shizuka terus membatin, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh orang seperti Nobita di atap? Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya kalau Nobita akan berada di atas atap, lalu tertidur di sana dengan pose ala _manga_ _shoujo_ yang akhir-akhir ini ia baca.

Tiga detik setelahnya, Shizuka berteriak dalam hati. Sejak kapan Nobita bisa sekeren itu?

Ia menepuk kedua pipinya kencang-kencang. Imajinasi tidak mungkinnya terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin Shizuka harus minta jasa psikiater agar otaknya kembali berpikir lebih logis. '_Aku bisa gila kalau terus berimajinasi seperti itu_.' Shizuka membatin, menghela napas lega karena—setidaknya—sikapnya tadi tidak separah orang-orang di luar sana.

Tanpa Shizuka sadari, ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang akan memperlihatkan pemandangan di atap nanti. Jemarinya menyentuh kenop pintu, mencoba untuk membukanya. "...heh?" Setitik keringat muncul di pelipisnya. "Masih dikunci?" Tangannya mencoba memutar kenop itu sekali lagi. Hasilnya sama, tetap tidak terbuka. "_Sensei_ bilang kuncinya sama Nobita, kan? Apa dikunci dari luar? Eh tunggu—"

"Shizuka-_chan_ kenapa di sana?"

...Suara yang tidak asing membuat seorang Shizuka diam seketika.

—Tidak, Shizuka tidak bermaksud untuk mendramatisir keadaan, tapi suara tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat sendinya terasa kaku.

"Shizuka-_chan_, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Acara foto bersama mau dimulai_, nih_."

"Eee—Ahahaha..." Shizuka yang bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi langsung membalikkan badannya. Iris gelapnya langsung bertatapan dengan manik abu-abu Nobita.

"_Sensei_ dan yang lain sudah menunggu," lanjutnya santai. "Ayo."

Shizuka hanya mengangguk sebisanya, kemudian mengikuti si 'pecundang sejati' yang—entah kenapa—tiba-tiba terlihat keren saat dilihat dari belakang.

_Omong-omong, kenapa aku yang malah dicari?_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini~!"

Ganari bertepuk tangan setelahnya, diikuti oleh anak didiknya yang lain. Sesi foto bersama sudah selesai, seharusnya mereka sudah boleh pulang. Tapi, beberapa ada yang memutuskan untuk berkumpul sebentar lagi, sekedar untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena sibuk toto bersama. Sisanya ada yang mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan tanda tangan, beberapa kalimat, dan juga gambar yang manis.

"Shizuka-_chan_, setelah ini mau ke mana?" Siswi berambut cokelat pendek yang duduk di belakangnya bertanya, membuat Shizuka yang sejak tadi melamun langsung sadar.

Shizuka tertawa garing pada awalnya. Sudah jelas— "Langsung pulang ke rumah. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku sama yang lain mau jalan-jalan. Shizuka-_chan_ mau ikut? Kalau di rumah kan bosa—"

"Shizuka-_chan_, ada titipan, _nih_."

Seseorang memotong kalimat teman Shizuka. Hidetoshi Dekisugi, ketua kelas mereka yang memotong pembicaraannya. Di tangannya, ia membawa kotak kecil berwarna cokelat, dengan pita merah sebagai pemanis. Ada motif hati kecil yang menghiasi pinggiran kotak itu.

Shizuka otomatis melihat Dekisugi dan kotak kecil yang dibawanya secara bergantian. Rasa penasaran akan identitas pemberi kotak itu jauh lebih besar daripada kelanjutan dari jawaban teman perempuannya saat itu. "Dari siapa?" Shizuka langsung bertanya, malas berbasa-basi.

Dekisugi menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum jahil. "Pengirimnya bilang, '_kalau bisa, minta Shizuka membukanya di atap, ya_'. Begitu dia bilang," ujarnya santai. Segera ia letakkan kotak kecil itu di atas meja Shizuka, lalu pergi sambil mengatakan satu kalimat pendek yang membuat rasa penasaran Shizuka bertambah besar.

"Jangan pingsan kalau sudah dibuka, ya."

.

.

.

Si tunggal Minamoto mendengus kesal. Menaiki tangga menuju atap, mengikuti kata-kata Dekisugi tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat itu terlalu merepotkan—dan terlihat sangat tidak jelas maksudnya. Andai saja Dekisugi mau memberikan sedikit _clue_ tentang si pengirim, mungkin Shizuka tidak akan sesebal ini dengannya. Sekarang rasa penasarannya makin menjadi.

Gadis itu akhirnya ada di depan pintu atap—lagi. Matanya menutup, ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sebelum memasuki area atap. Takutnya, bukannya tenang, malah ia akan menjerit '_Aku benci Dekisugi_' di atap, dan membuat orang-orang yang masih ada di sekolah berbondong-bondong ke atap, mendapati seorang Shizuka Minamoto yang terlihat tidak suka berisik di kelas ada di atap, menjadi pelaku utama yang membuat keributan.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Imajinasiku rasanya semakin liar." Sudut pada kotak kecil di tangannya yang menganggur akhirnya ia gunakan untuk memukul pelan kepalanya berkali-kali, sambil tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu.

...Shizuka lupa kalau tadi pintunya masih terkunci.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau masi—"

Terbuka.

Manik hitamnya terbuka lebar. "...kok...?" Shizuka melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya dia, dan keterkejutannya karena pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Oh, dan juga kotak kecil yang masih setia berada di tangan kirinya.

Merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa, siswi kelas 6 yang telah lulus itu menghela napas panjang. _Harus tenang, harus tenang._ Batinnya terus memberi semangat untuknya. Sepasang kakinya menuntunnya untuk mencari tempat ternyaman, membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka lebar—takut kalau pintunya tiba-tiba terkunci sendiri.

Shizuka memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir atap. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, meluruskan kakinya agar tidak kesemutan. Tangannya mulai melepas pita merah yang mengikat kotak itu, setelahnya membuka kotaknya dengan perlahan.

Hanya sepucuk surat, dan dua bunga mawar putih tanpa batangnya?

"Siapa yang kirim, _sih_?" Shizuka lagi-lagi mendengus. Rasa penasarannya sudah melewati batas. "Jangan sampai isinya aneh-aneh," harapnya. Tanganya meraih surat berwarna kecoklatan itu, membukanya dengan pelan agar tidak merusaknya.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk membuka surat dengan hati-hati. Sekitar tiga puluh lima detik, surat itu terbuka, memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang daritadi bersembunyi di sana. Shizuka membukanya dengan cepat, membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sana dengan segenap hatinya.

_Untuk, Shizuka Minamoto._

_Dari ... kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu._

"..." Shizuka menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. _Tidak, jangan marah dulu._

_Selamat! Shizuka-_chan_ akhirnya sudah lulus. Aku harap Shizuka-_chan_ semakin cantik, semakin pintar—pokoknya makin keren,_ deh!

_Anu ... sebenarnya aku bingung mau menulis apa lagi. Aku bodoh_, sih_. Jadi tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk orang seperti Shizuka-_chan_. Jadi, karena aku tidak bisa basa-basi, aku akan langsung ke intinya._

_Shizuka-_chan_, tahu tidak?_

_Aku suka—_

.

.

.

Nobita kembali ke kelasnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Semua sudah pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tinggal Nobita, hawa dingin, dan kesunyian di sana. Tapi, laki-laki itu tetap tersenyum, menghapus hawa dingin yang memenuhi ruang kelas. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah lepas dari beban di pundaknya.

'_Aku suka, suka sekali sama Shizuka.'_

.

.

.

Shizuka berhenti membaca. Untuk sesaat, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Digantikan oleh rona merah di kedua pipinya.

_Karena aku suka Shizuka-_chan_, makanya aku tidak berani menyatakannya langsung di depan Shizuka-_chan_. Aku bukan orang yang percaya diri seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku hanya bocah yang selalu ditimpa kesialan setiap saat. Jadi sasaran _bully_ teman-teman. Dan lemah pada pelajaran olahraga._

_Tapi, satu kali ini saja. Tolong beri aku 'respon'. Kali ini saja._

_Saat surat ini sudah dibaca Shizuka-_chan,_ mungkin kita tidak akan bertatap muka lagi. Ayah dapat pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tinggal di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Sebenarnya, hari ini rumah lamaku sudah kosong. Aku akan langsung berangkat ke Osaka. Jadi, Aku mau Shizuka-_chan_ memberikan jawaban atas penyataanku. Cukup dari atap. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya Shizuka-_chan_ akan membalasnya—maaf, aku tahu ini memang sangat egois. Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika Shizuka-_chan _akan melempar batu yang dibungkus oleh kertas dengan tulisan 'Aku benci orang yang merepotkan' sekalipun—aku akan menerimanya. _

_Kalau itu Shizuka—_

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Manik keabu-abuannya bisa melihat rak sepatu dari sana. Benar, dia tinggal mengganti sepatunya, dan Nobi Nobita akan meninggalkan sekolah yang menyimpan jutaan kenangan indah di dalamnya.

'—_Aku akan menerima semua keputusannya, asal itu memang benar isi hati Shizuka-_chan_ yang sebenarnya._'

.

.

.

"..."

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia bingung, sangat bingung. Dekisugi sudah memberi peringatan sebelumnya, seharusnya Shizuka menurut dan tidak membukanya, kan?—Sumpah, ia ingin pingsan pada saat itu juga, rasanya. Walau sudah pernah menerima surat cinta...

Yang satu ini terasa berbeda.

"Bohong ... kan?" irisnya terlihat hampa. Rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat secarik kertas itu. "Tunggu, kami hanya anak-anak. Tidak mungkin—" Ia segera membalik tubuhnya, melihat lapangan sekolahnya. Mencoba mencari sosok si pengirim yang mungkin masih ada di sana.

Dia melihat Nobita. Sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Dari lantai satu, Nobita bisa melihat sosok Shizuka yang ada di atap. _Dekisugi benar-benar mengatakannya._ Nobita hanya tersenyum. Tangannya melambai ke arah Shizuka. "Aku pulang duluan, ya, Shizuka-_chaaan_!" teriaknya, senyumnya terus melebar.

.

.

.

Shizuka bisa melihatnya, laki-laki yang menjadi pengirim kotak itu ada di depan matanya, terhalang oleh jarak yang luar biasa jauhnya. "Nobita—" Suaranya terasa hilang saat ia ingin membalas 'sapaan jarak jauh' Nobita. "Nobi—" Suaranya mulai mengeras.

Tapi, orang yang dituju justru berjalan. Membelakanginya. Pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya.

"Nobita ... Nobi—" Shizuka menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri, memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kotak, membawanya, dan berlari. Mengejar sosok yang entah sejak kapan menarik pehatiannya. Sosok yang sudah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kapapun, bahkan jika ia tahu bahwa Shizuka tidak memberikan respon atas kasih sayangnya itu.

.

.

.

Nobita menghela napas, ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah dengan lancar. Ia melangkah di atas trotoar, agak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan angin di siang hari bergesekan dengan tubuhnya. Bocah itu merasa tubuhnya mulai mendingin setelah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung kepada Shizuka.

"Setidaknya kami tidak akan bertemu lagi," gumamnya, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri. Tangan yang berada di dalam saku berpindah, ia menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. "Tolong tenanglah. Dia tidak mungkin mengejar. Tidak—"

_DUAKH_

—Tiba-tiba saja, seperti roket, kotak kecil yang ia buat sendiri mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Keras, cepat, tepat, dan—tentu saja—sakitnya bukan main.

"Sa—SAKIIT!"

Nobita terduduk, kedua tangannya menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Serangan mendadak dari belakang yang baru saja dialaminya punya rasa sakit yang nyaris seperti digigit oleh manusia. Benar-benar hebat orang yang melemparnya. Nobita yakin benda yang memukul kepalanya itu dilemparkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, karena ia tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"NOBITA BODOH!"

"?!" Kedua matanya melebar. "...A-aku rasa kepalaku mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh..." Nobita tertawa renyah, pasti otaknya mulai rusak karena pukulan tadi. Telinganya yakin kalau suara yang ia dengar tadi adalah suara dari orang yang ia sukai. _Tapi Shizuka tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu kecuali jika ada yang mengintipnya_. _Jadi? Itu memang imajinasiku_. Nobita segera bangkit sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

_Drap drap drap drap—_

"Bahkan otakku bisa memutar suara langkah kaki pelari profesional, ya..." Lagi, pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, pula.

"—ITA! NO-BI-TAAA!"

"Rasanya seperti Ibu—"

_DUAKH_

Kedua kalinya, bocah itu mendapat pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya. "Adu—h!"—kali ini, dengan bonus batu yang sejak kapan di sana, Nobita jatuh tersungkur. Beruntung ia mengenakan pakaian serba panjang. Permukaan trotoar yang kasar tidak akan membuatnya terluka kali ini.

Tapi, tetap saja. Seharusnya, walau Nobita bisa selamat dari luka-luka—seharusnya dia marah. Seharusnya Nobita mencaci maki orang yang sudah seenaknya memukul kepalanya dengan sesuatu yang bahkan laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Seharusnya...

"NOBITA BODOH! BODOHBODOHBODOH!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Nobita melihat ke belakang, ia melihat siapa yang berteriak kepadanya. Sosok perempuan berambut hitam berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari, berlari untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh poninya. Ternyata suara-sura tadi bukan ilusi yang diciptakan oleh otaknya, tapi Shizuka sungguhan.

Shizuka, mengejarnya. Dan berteriak, terlalu kencang.

Nobita masih tetap di dalam posisinya, sekalipun Shizuka sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Terlihat marah, dan Nobita belum siap sama sekali untuk mendapat bogem mentah atau sesuatu yang mengerikan sekarang juga. Tidak, seharusnya dia tidak mengejar. Seharusnya dia tetap diam di sana sampai Nobita naik kereta ke Osaka, lalu berhenti menghubungiku, lalu, lalu—

Shizuka menghentakkan kakinya sekali, terdengar sangat keras dan menakutkan. Bahkan ibunya tidak bisa seseram ini kepadanya. "Berdiri!"

"B-baik!" Nobita mengikuti perintahnya, pemuda itu berdiri dengan secepat kilat. Antara gugup dan takut, itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. "S-Shi-Shizuka-_chan_, kamu tidak m-membawa ta—"

"Jangan bicara!"

"B-ba-baik!" Nobita kembali menuruti perintah Shizuka, kali ini sambil memasang sikap tegap sempurna layaknya pasukan militer yang akan berperang.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Setelahnya, manik hitamnya menatap dalam-dalam iris abu-abu yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata kuno itu. Tatapan yeng mencekam, dan Nobita merasa bahwa tatapan ibunya saat sedang marah lebih baik daripada yang satu itu.

"Kenapa tadi kamu lari?"

"...Aa ... itu—" Bocah laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, terlau enggan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Shizuka. Sambil tertawa renyah, ia mencoba mencari alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk diberikan kepadanya. "Aku ... aku mau pulang. Ehe-ehehehe—"

"Katanya mau minta jawaban—" Shizuka menggantungkan jawabannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengambil napas. "—tapi kenapa malah kabur, _hah_?!" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Nobita dengan ekspresi yang sangat di luar dugaan Nobita.

Pipi yang memerah, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Terlalu ... manis.

"Sh-Shizu—"

"Tunggu aku!"

"...t-t-tung ... tunggu?"

Shizuka menghela napas panjang. _Kenapa sifat bodoh Nobi Nobita harus muncul di saat Shizuka sendiri mendadak jadi bodoh?_ Ia membatin, lalu tertawa. Membuat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Nobita bodoh." Ia bergumam, tangan kanannya menarik ujung _sweater_ kuning Nobita, memberi isyarat agar Nobita lebih dekat dengannya. "Orang bodoh pasti lebih memilih untuk mendengar jawaban pasti daripada penjelasannya dulu, kan?"

"...M-maksud ... nya? Aku tidak—"

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari kecepatan kedipan mata Nobita.

Shizuka menarik _sweater_ Nobita dengan kencang. Membuat Nobita nyaris jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Momen singkat di mana bibir Shizuka bertemu dengan telinga kanan Nobita. Di sana, ia mengatakannya. Respon atas pernyataan tidak langsung Nobita.

Pelan, tapi terasa memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

_Bruk_

Keduanya terjatuh, dengan posisi Shizuka berada di bawah. Nobita ada di atasnya. tangan kanannya secara refleks menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Shizuka.

mereka betatapan, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan 'aksi nekat di tempat umum' itu.

"Setuju, kan?" Shizuka tersenyum, lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Dan Nobita mengangguk. Membalas senyum sang gadis pujaan hati.

.

_Saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah menghapus harapanku untuk mengejarmu lebih jauh. _

_Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan berlawanan arah denganmu. Melihat dunia lain yang akan menghapus keberadaanmu di dalam ingatanku._

_Tapi, seperti tombak yang menghancurkan seonggok perisai tua, kamu datang. Mengejarku, dan mengembalikan satu persen harapan yang tersisa untuk tetap melihatmu yang ada di belakang._

.

"Tetaplah menunggu di sana. Jangan pergi. Aku pasti akan datang, secepatnya."

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: AWKWAAAAAAARD /berguling/ INI TERLALU SHOUJO TOLOOOONGG OTLOTLOTL. sumpah, tolong jangan ngakak pas bacanya karena saya sendiri juga ngakak pas ngetiknya. ;_; Jujur, imajinasi saya lagi meliar akhir-akhir ini (salahkan fanart Nobita yang super shota dan Giant si Aomine KW banget yang saya temuin beberapa minggu lalu). Bahkan awalnya saya niat bikin Human!Doraemon x Nobita/Giant x Nobita sho-ai buat event ini pas nemu doujin yaoi mereka orz. Sayang puasa, jadi yang lurus ajadeh. /dor

Tapitapitapi, pada akhirnya saya nikmatin bikin cerita ini sih ._. /ngik/ Idenya muncul pas adek saya muter tv kenceng-kenceng, dan tontonannya itu Doraemon \:D/ mana saya nggak sengaja nemu fanart crossover Kurobasu-Doraemon. Makin semangatlah saya bikin fanfiksi ini. Lel.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~! :)

.

Syugah smileu, gyurachi—20140724


End file.
